


I'll Come For You (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood, Hurt, M/M, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's suggested in the Pegasus Galaxy that you never hurt Dr. McKay, since there will be a livid Lt Colonel right behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come For You (Fan Art)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-RKNzV9f/A)

This is older but I never published it here, so enjoy.  Rodney!Whump is one of my favorite tropes (as is John coming to save him).

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
